Traditional cameras were oftentimes expensive, heavy, and difficult to operate devices. More recently, digital cameras have become cheaper, smaller, easier to use, and have become practically ubiquitous. Cameras are now commonly attached to cars, computers, and phones. Further, wearable cameras are increasing in popularity. Wearable cameras can be referred to as first-person cameras, since the action is seen as if through the eye of the camera operator.
A captured video may be long and monotonous, and thus, may be boring to watch and difficult to navigate. Various conventional approaches employ time-lapse techniques to shorten such a video. For instance, a speed of a video may be increased by selecting every n-th frame of the video for a resulting time-lapse video.
Moreover, a camera, while in motion, can be used to capture a video. Traditional time-lapse techniques can be applied to a video captured by a camera moving through space. The resulting time-lapse video can be referred to as a hyper-lapse video, emphasizing that the video was obtained by a camera moving through space and the video has been accelerated through time.
Videos captured by a moving camera oftentimes suffer from erratic camera shake and changing illumination conditions. For instance, videos casually captured by a camera held, worn, or otherwise movable in concert with a user, when the user is walking, running, climbing, hiking, riding (e.g., a bicycle, a vehicle, a train, etc.), skiing, skydiving, or otherwise moving through space, can include significant shake and/or twists and turns. Accordingly, conventional time-lapse techniques that increase frame rates of such videos can amplify the camera shake, thereby degrading the watchability of the resulting videos.